Hermione's Song
by Peace7
Summary: COMPLETED!Ron and Hermione talk about Harry and Ginny. Better than it sounds. One-shot. RWHG with a little bit of HPGW.R n' R. PG to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song. The song is called 'Misty's Song'.  
  
Summary: It's the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts. They're all at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione are sitting in the backyard. One-shot.  
  
Hermione's song  
  
It was a relatively quiet evening at the Burrow. Fred and George were working at the shop. Arthur and Molly were invited to Percy's house so he could apologize for his behavior during the previous year. Harry was mourning Sirius's death while Ginny was comforting him.  
  
Hermione was reading the new edition of Hogwarts: A history. Ron staggered into the room with a scowl on his face.  
  
"What's wrong now Ron?" she sighed as she put away her book.  
  
"Nothing," Ron replied. He grabbed a copy of witches weekly, opened it and pretended to read.  
  
"You know you want to tell me," she prodded gently.  
  
"I told you nothing is wrong," he repeated, staring at the page, his eye's unmoving.  
  
"Fine be that way..." she started.  
  
"Harry has been spending too much time with Ginny." He interrupted.  
  
"Ah," Hermione realized at once why her best friend was in a bad mood. "Ron don't worry nothing is going to happen between them."  
  
"Hermione you don't sleep in the same room as him." He said jerkily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Harry talks in his sleep. Once or twice I've woken up with him murmuring 'Oh Ginny, that feels soo good. Oh Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.'" He quoted, shivering.  
  
"And he is still alive," Hermione said, surprised that Ron didn't do anything.  
  
"Ginny said that she is over him." He replied.  
  
"And..." Hermione pried.  
  
"And, that little bugger's blackmailing me" Ron admitted.  
  
"What's he blackmailing you with?" Hermione mentally cringed at the fact that she sounded like Lavender.  
  
Ron blushed. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Hermione sighed. She walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him up and started to drag him through the house.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he huffed, astounded at how freakishly strong she was.  
  
"I'm going to prove to that nothing is happening between them." She said fiercely. "Which room are they in?"  
  
"They're in Ginny's room." Ron answered, puzzled.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She continued to haul him. She lead him through the kitchen, through the backdoor, she stopped when they were in front of a large oak tree. Ron sent her a confused look.  
  
Hermione let go of his wrist and began to climb the tree. She stopped and mentioned for him to follow. Ron still confused followed her. She climbed higher and higher until they were a fair distance of the ground.  
  
"What are we...?" Ron said before Hermione silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. Ron blushed so much that his face was the colour of his hair.  
  
'Thank god it's dark' Ron thought.  
  
Hermione finally stopped at the end of a branch. Ron was flabbergasted at the sight. He could see into every room in his house.  
  
'Why didn't I know about this?' He pondered.  
  
He felt two hands direct his already blushing face towards Ginny's room.  
  
Harry was sitting on Ginny's bed. While Ginny was patting Harry on the back in a kind, gentle, friendly way. Harry looked up at her and smiled. She took a few cautious steps toward him. Somehow she managed to trip over something. She fell into Harry's lap. She was blushing as much as Ron. Ginny instantly got up and said something. Then she moved away, walked toward a lamp and turned it on. Harry stood up strode toward her. She turned around to face him. Out of the blue he leant in and kissed her sweetly.  
  
Ron nearly fell off the tree. He turned his heard so he could face Hermione.  
  
"You were saying?" he asked, his eye was twitching.  
  
Hermione hesitated before she answered. "Even the brightest mind in the world is wrong once or twice." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
Ron took out his wand and placed a cushioning charm on the ground. He leapt out of the tree and landed on the charmed area. Then he ran off. (A/N: They're allowed to use magic out of school because the parents of the school requested that Dumbledore should allow them.) Hermione sighed for the second time that evening. She jumped out of the tree and went after Ron.  
  
She found him fuming in a flower filled meadow.  
  
'Wow, I never knew there was such a beautiful place next to the Weasley house. But I wish that I was in a more romantic situation with him instead.' Hermione thought sadly.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm mad. I mean I suppose Harry is good enough for Ginny. But she is still my sister. And he is one of my best friends." Ron said.  
  
Hermione placed her hands on Ron's shoulders.  
  
"Why don't we just sit here and think?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ron said absent-mindedly. Actually thinking about kissing Hermione. Hermione took her hands off Ron's shoulders and sat down next to him.  
  
Hermione felt a song that would be perfect for this position.  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night  
  
Beneath the stars and more  
  
We know we've got something on our mind  
  
We won't admit, but it's true  
  
You look at me, I look away  
  
Hermione remembered that song. When she was a little kid she used to be a big fan of pokemon. She found it ironic that both Misty and her were in the same situation. They were both in love with their best friend. (A/N: Misty is in love with Ash. Listen to the pokemon album "To be a master") They were both were afraid of admitted it to them.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and  
  
To say that, I love you...  
  
How she wants to say that. Hermione fantasies about that moment.  
  
I practiced all the things I could say  
  
Line by line, every word  
  
I tell myself today could be the day  
  
But every time I lose my nerve  
  
I look at you, you look away  
  
Ron could feel Hermione's arm touching him. He could feel her thinking and humming a tune he didn't know.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and  
  
To say that, I love you...  
  
The atmosphere was perfect to say those three little words. 'Why can't I just tell her that I lover her?' he wondered.  
  
Why? Why do you turn away?  
  
It must be your afraid like me  
  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
  
Don't feel for you  
  
The way I do, can't you see?  
  
Ron faced Hermione. She had a distant look in her eye. 'Absolutely beautiful. Like an angel.' He mused.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and  
  
To say that, I love you...  
  
The words formed on his mouth. He quickly jerked his head in the opposite direction. He sighed at his fright.  
  
I wanna tell you want I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and  
  
To say that...  
  
"I love you," Hermione whispered the end of the song.  
  
"What! You love me!" Ron exclaimed happily.  
  
Hermione froze. She couldn't believe that she said that aloud.  
  
"I love you too," he said softly.  
  
Hermione was speechless. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do.  
  
"What now?" she asked shyly.  
  
"This," Ron said before he leant in and kissed her.  
  
I hope you like it! This is my first story. Please review. 


End file.
